1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, and more particularly to a transmission system having a single transmitter and a plurality of receiver stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aerospace applications, especially in multi-stage rockets or missiles, it is desired to transmit data to one section or stage at a time of an aerospace vehicle over a common data bus. In order for each section or stage to receive data, the data include bits which indicate the particular section or stage which is to receive the data. Thus, each section or stage has its own data decoder to detect that digital data intended for it, based on the configuration of the specified address bits in the data. This adds to the weight, complexity and cost of the aerospace vehicle, reducing the payload capability and increasing the possibility of a failure.